Pressure sensors generally comprise an insert provided with a pressure-sensitive element (piezoelectric, for example) which is screwed into the body of the apparatus where pressure measurement is to be performed.
FR2901876A1 describes an example of a pressure sensor structure for a device for indicating a physical quantity.
In certain configurations, the depth of insertion of a pressure sensor must be precisely indexed, for example for integration purposes and/or to allow the sensor to occupy a predetermined position with respect to an electrical member that may be electrically connected to said sensor.
In addition, depending on the configuration of the sensor or the environment in which it is located, in the assembled position, the angular position of the sensor (around the direction in which it is pushed in depthwise) may also constitute a considerable constraint in terms of mounting.
Prior art devices do not provide a satisfactory solution to either of these constraints.